The Prince And I
by SOS-ASAP
Summary: Will is Jack’s personal servant and lover. What mess can these two make in such a short period of time.
1. How It All Began

The Prince And I

Summary

Will is Jack's personal servant and lover. What mess can these two make in such a short period of time?

Disclaimer

I do not own and Pirates Of The Caribbean characters and am not making any profit so do not sue me.

Chapter 1

How It All Began

"William!" Jack called entering his chamber.

"What?" Will asked tiredly from underneath the expensive black silk covers. God only knows what those two had been doing last night. And that morning.

"Clean the room, make the bed and then join me for a bath in ten minutes." Jack commanded strolling through the bedroom and into the bathroom grabbing two towels on his way in.

"Yep. Coming." William said as he got up and started to dress his naked body and straighten the wrinkles in his clothes and bed sheets.

Being the personal servant and lover with a man who has a sex drive of a mating dog in heat isn't easy for anyone.

Jack and Will had been dating for two years and having sex for three. It was love and first sight when Jack saw Will and utter hated in return. William had been caught and sold as a slave for the royal family.

William was a farm boy working on his family's property to keep the food on the table and collecting stock for the coming winter when he was kidnapped.

Being kidnapped anyone would be scared. Especially if you had Will's looks. With a small frail frame, long brown curly locks and the most fragile and soft face in all the Caribbean. He attracts all kinds of trouble, the good and the bad. This time it was bad.

After they kidnapped him, he was gagged and tied up to a post in the middle of the yard for days without food or water. Later he was beaten and left with the pigs for many days and nights. Then the day came, when they decided his virginity should not be kept intact. They brutally raped him over and over again, taking turns in destroying his beautiful body and strong spirit. But William would not give in.

Giving up on breaking him like a mare the men sold his into slavery and that is how he ended up in the line with many other men before the Kings head of house.

XXXX

"What took you so long Will?" Jack asked from the water peaking up at his undressing lover.

"I had to clean your dirty clothes, make the untidy bed and then tease you by undressing very slowly." Will said playfully, fully naked and walking next to the Prince who was sitting in the water.

"Come here, you vixen." Jack laughed grabbing William and dragged him closer to his own body making the smaller boy sit on his lap.

"Someone is in a hurry." Will said stroking Jack's damp black hair that was sticking to the mans tanned skin.

"I can't get enough of you." Ravishing Will was Jacks favorite thing and he did it everywhere, in front of anyone and at any time. It annoyed the hell out of everyone, especially his father.

XxxFlaskbackxxX

Jack and William stood in front of the King who sat on his throne looking high and mighty. Everything that he was not.

"I will not allow this, boy." The King, known as Jones, said sternly to his first born son.

"This is not for you too allow." Jack counted back. The young Prince was tired of having these conversations with his Father. Ever since his Mother died giving birth to his youngest sibling, the King has been at Jack for any little thing. His Grandmother said it was grief, but Jack thinks it is something more personal.

"I am your Father. You do what l say and when l say it. You shall marry a respectable girl, have kids and when l am gone rule this kingdom with pride." Jones was getting angry now.

"You know nothing about me and what makes you so sure l will do what you say." Jack said also as angry.

"If you defy me, your _lover_ will pay the consequences." The King spat the word lover at Jack and turned his face to look at William, who was standing with Jack protectively in front of him. "Arrest the servant boy." The king yelled at the guards at the door.

"You touch him you surrender your lives. Savvy." Jack said pulling out his sword that was strapped to his belt, and pointed it threatening to the five guards that charged at William.

"Take the Prince away if need be." The King said giving the men orders to man handle his eldest son.

"No! Leave Jack out of this." William shouted seriously looking at Jones as though he where a King himself. "I will do whatever you want, your Majesty, if you promise to not hurt Jack."

"It will be done." The King said sighing in annoyance.

"Don't fight it Jack." Will said before turning and walking away with the four guards surrounding him, taking him to the dungeons.

XXXX

"William Turner is hear by judges with seducing the Prince and then attempting to murder my Son." The King addressed the people filling the space in the execution yard. "His punishment is execution. Bring out the prisoner!"

Dragged behind two guards William struggled too get free with all the strength his small body had. Reaching the steps the guards threw the small man to the two muscular executioners.

'He didn't even show up. He doesn't care if l die.' Will thought seeing that Jack was not present.

"Do you have anything to say slave?" The King asked Will with disgust.

William looked away and stared at the ground with anger and sadness etched on his face. But what he heard next made him look up.

"William!" Jack shouted swinging from a rope and landing in a heap next his young lover.

Upon fixing his appearance Jack brandished his sword and fought the bulky men and threw them off the stadium.

"Didn't think l was coming did you?" Jack asked undying the ropes that bound Williams hand behind his back.

"I had my doubts." William laughed when his hands where free. "You always know how to make an entrance."

"You know me. Gotta make everything look good." Jack said kissing Will quickly on the mouth then turned to face his shocked father.

"That was terrible father. You could've come up with something better than that. You always do with my punishments. Will didn't do anything and you would make up any excuse too keep him away from me!"

The huge crowd gasped at the information and turned disbelieving eyes on there King.

"I love William Turner! I will not marry any Princess you would throw at me Father." Jack shouted his confession too the crowd and put his arm around Will's waist and pulled him close to his body. "I will have William as my husband. If he'll have me."

Jack turned to Will and pulled out a ring out, with a Black Pearl, of his pants pocket and presented it too Will.

"Jack. Of course l will!" William shouted and threw his arms around the man he loved and kissed him with as much passion as the pounding of the tides.

XxxEnd FlaskbackxxX

XXXX

"What are you thinking about love?" Jack asked the man on his lap.

"Just thinking about the day you said you loved me." William said fingering the Black Pearl on his wedding finger.

"You remember what we did that night?" Jack asked suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

"Jack, you shouldn't think about those things." William answered tutting Jacks forwardness.

"Why not?" Jack asked confused but still had a stupid grin on his grace.

"Because l have gotten a lot better." Will said before showering Jack with kisses.

"Tease." Was said before the three things happened.

1.) The door slammed open revealing a smiling and bubbly Elizabeth Swann.

2.) Jack and Will scrambled to cover there naked and get away from the overly excited girl.

3.) Elizabeth jumped on Will and they both landed back into the bath.

"Elizabeth? Kindly remove your person from my young lover and no one will get hurt. Savvy?" Jack said calmly and extremely threatening to the girl almost drowning the younger man.

"I'm okay. I'm alive." Will coughed trying to shove the woman off of him.

"William! I misted you so much!" Elizabeth squealed loudly making the two men cover there ears.

Finally getting away from the clutches of the Noble woman William ran to Jack and hid behind his lover's back.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" The Prince asked analyzing the situation and protecting the cowering man gripping onto his back.

"Your Father sent me, Prince." Elizabeth said with sweetness standing in front of the Crowned Prince.

"Your Highness, the King requests your presence, Lady Elizabeth's and your servants in the Throne Room right away." A guard said running into the awkward atmosphere between the three young adults.

XXXX

"Lady Elizabeth." Jones said happy to see his friend's daughter. "Son."

"What is your purpose for asking Elizabeth to the castle?" Jack stated more than asked.

"The Lady is too be your wife, son." Jones said plainly.

"We have been through this Father. Will and I are married and l will not have your friend's _whore_ interrupting our time together!" Jack shouted angrily at his Father pointing to the said lady when mentioned.

"You will except boy! Have your slave play thing but you still marry Elizabeth." The King said pointedly.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Will said bowing then turning around dragging a protesting Jack back to there rooms.

XXXX

"What are you doing William?" Jack only uses Will's full name when he is angry.

"Saving you the embarrassment and pain you will receive if you carry on with this." Will said standing up to his, by now, furious lover.

"What do you have planned Love?" The Prince asked seeing the mischievous grin Will had planted on his face.

"Well. Your Father said all you had to do was marry Elizabeth. That doesn't mean you can flaunt our relationship in front of him and the court now does it?" Will said walking around the room with a sway to his hips.

"My little sphinx. Always cunning and thinking of everything." Jack said picking William of the ground into a huge hug, both of them laughing.

"It begins tonight. Your Father is planning an Engagement Ball for you and Elizabeth. All we need to do if show up together, spend the whole night together and then leave together. It shows we can't be separated." Will said picking out fancy clothes for him and Jack to wear that night.

XXXX

Will had chosen a nice plain cream shirt, with brown pants, black leather boots and a dark red coat.

Jack was wearing all black. Even though there was complaints made by Will saying 'the Prince should be colored and glamorous. Not looking like a crook or out law. Although it is devilishly sexy.'

XXXX

"The Prince and his partner, slave William!" An announcer shouted to the crowded Ballroom and in which everyone gasped seeing the Prince kissing a slave boy on the steps.

Jack and Will waltzed into the room, hand-in-hand, as though the world was at there feet. All the countries representatives where.

"Kings, Queens and honored quests. You are invited here tonight to commemorate the engagement of Lady Elizabeth and Jack, Prince of England." The King said with a false smile on his face to entertain his guests of nobles and courtiers.

Everybody in the room clapped for the two young people walking onto the stage but one person didn't clap, but moved into positions for the next part of there plan.

Jack motioned for the crowd to be silent and started to speak when everyone stopped talking.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today too honor my new bride and I." Everyone in the crowd 'awwwed' but gasped when Jack reached his hand for Will who was walking towards the Prince.

"William and I shall be getting married, in soul, mind and body, but Elizabeth and I shall be married in the eyes of God. Which l would prefer not happen. Elizabeth, honey, l am sorry but you are only to be on the thrown, not in my bed." Jack said before kissing William passionately in front of the whole court.

"AHHHHH!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read to find out what happens next!


	2. A Blast From The Past

The Prince And I

Summary

Will is Jack's personal servant and lover. What mess can these two make in such a short period of time.

Disclaimer

I do not own and Pirates Of The Caribbean characters and am not making any profit so do not sue me.

Chapter 2

A Blast From The Past

"William and I shall be getting married, in soul, mind and body, but Elizabeth and I shall be married in the eyes of God. Which l would prefer not happen. Elizabeth, honey, l am sorry but you are only to be on the thrown, not in my bed." Jack said before kissing William passionately in front of the whole court.

"AHHHHH!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy!" Everybody in the room turned to face the huge balcony window where a handsome man stood with a young girl struggling in his arms.

"Lily!" William cried obviously scared for the little girl held by the dangerous but familiar man.

"William? Mind explaining what is going on." Jack said surprised and hurt about not knowing something that was important to Will.

"Lily is my adoptive daughter. That man is my ex-boyfriend James Norrington." The young man replied quickly not taking his eyes of Lily.

"I am so glad you remember me William. Leaving me with this brat in such a hurry l thought you forgot me completely." James slurred slightly with a menacing glare in Will's direction.

"You know l didn't leave. You saw me being kidnapped but you did nothing about it!" Will screamed at the man. "Give me back Lily and you will not die slowly!"

"Daddy help me!" Lilies cry only added to the urge to kill Norrington ASAP.

Not knowing what he was doing Jack jumped from the stage, grabbed a passing guards sword and leaped at James with so much force he was forced to let Lily go and went crashing to the hard concrete ground.

Being let go Lily grabbed onto Will who had followed Jack ad scooped the little girl into his awaiting arms.

After retrieving Lily, Will ran onto the balcony where the two men where fighting hand to hand combat and getting closer to the balcony railing.

"Jack watch out!" Elizabeth screamed warning the man after appearing suddenly at Will's side.

It was to late. Jack and Norrington had already hit the low railing of the balcony and started to tumble ungracefully of the balcony.

"AHHHHH!" Both men screamed falling the ground beneath them disappear.

"JACK!!!!!" William cried in anguish watching his lover fall out of his sight to his death.

(I want to put an ending here so it would be a cliff hanger but the chapter would be too short!)

Moments passed and there was no sound, no movement. No one dared to look over the balcony afraid of what the would see at the bottom.

"William." A quiet voice said but unmistakably Jack's voice.

With a surprised and happy cry William ran to the edge of the balcony and peered over the railing to see Jack holding onto the bottom of the banister.

"Jack!" Lily cried knowing this man saved her and happy to see her Daddy happy again.

After putting Lily on the ground carefully William leaned over the wall and grabbed onto Jack's hand and pulled the heavier man back over to safety and a passionate kiss and bone crushing hug.

"William….can't….breathe." Will let Jack go a bit but slapped him hard on the face.

Jack sat still in Will's embrace shocked that his lover had slapped him.

"You never do that again. I was so scared. Nearly had a heart attack seeing you go over the railing." By this time Will was crying and hiding most of his face in the other mans neck.

"Jack…?" Both men turned there heads to see the girl who stood beside them looking scared and lost.

Retreating from the warmth of Jack's body, Will introduced the two most important people in his life. "Jack this is my daughter Lily. Lily this is my Husband Jack."

Standing up Jack took Lilies hand bowing and giving it a kiss. "Good evening Lady Lily. Welcome to the family."

"Really?" Lily asked excited but still uncertain.

"Of course." Will said standing beside his lover and creating a group hug.

(Awwwwwwwwwwwww!)


End file.
